deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Deus Ex Soundtrack
The music in Deus Ex was composed by Alexander Brandon, Michiel van den Bos, and Dan Gardopee and is a mixture of jazz, techno, and classical influenced ambient tracks, each of which provides a great enhancement to the mysterious and gritty atmosphere of the game. The game also features a dynamic music system. Whenever a player enters combat, the music will shift from slow paced to fast paced and adrenaline pumping. The music will also change whenever a player enters a conversation with another person and after level transitions. The implementation of this transitional style of music creates yet another layer to this already immensely deep game. The first release of Deus Ex: Game of the Year Edition came with a second separate CD containing a high quality recording of the soundtrack. Note that it does not include every piece of music in the game, the tracks being made up from sections of the dynamic loops in each map or area. The Main Title theme is also the orchestral re-recorded version featured in Deus Ex: The Conspiracy. CD Track List Behind The Scenes There are a number of Easter eggs hidden in the audio files, open them in a MOD tracker to view the comments. *Area51Bunker *Area51 I changed my name from ... this one. *BatteryPark "Unatco" sic by Alexander Brandon Straylight 2000 for Ion Storm's "Deus Ex" *Credits "The Illuminati" Credits piece for Ion Storm's Deus Ex -Alexander Brandon 2000 greets to the DX team song is dedicated to Steve Vai some samples from Andrew Sega (21-24) *DeusExDanceMix Samples from Necros, Sybaris, Maelcum and elsewhere I've only got one thing to say... GETUPANDDANCEYOURASSOFF! wee.. hellos to Chris and Bryan :) *Endgame1 *Endgame2 Deus Ex Ending music *Endgame3 Alexander Brandon *HKClub2 *HKClub *HongKongCanal *HongKongHelipad *HongKong *Intro *Lebedev Lebedev Airfield By Michiel van de Bos E-Mail :MCA@QUICKNET.NL Order 0 - Ambient Order 1 - Death Order 2 - Action Order 3 - Conversation Order 4 - Outtro (heli) *LibertyIsland *MJ12 add WAVE's slap bass's *NavalBase *NYCBar2 lame you are, and to wha ... Original song by Reeves Gabrels Converted to MOD by Alexander Brandon woop 2000 *NYCStreets "Deus Ex" NYC Streets, Mission 2 by Alexander Brandon 04/03/2000 *NYCStreets2 "Mission Eight" by Alexander Brandon Ion Storm with my bowing out of Straylight productions and the release of this project you may note similarities between this piece and the style of necros (andrew sega) if so, there is no shame as this is probably going to be my last MOD released to the public, and what better way to pay homage to one of my favorites and colleague in arms there is no doubt he and others have had a profound impact on my music and as my friend Josh Rodman says "its one of your strengths, don't shy away from it." peace... 2000 *OceanLab *OceanLab2 for the origin.systems red.. your hungry ... namely the scene and all the great artists in *ParisCathedral *ParisChateau "DuClare Chateau" Paris mission Deus Ex 2000 by Alexander Brandon and Micheal Van Den Bos "my favorite ambient tune in DX... and it was Michiel's first 5 patterns that got it started - Alex *ParisClub *ParisClub2 tel.: +358-86-27-8-39 *Quotes antti a. mikkonen ... "Nightwatch" "free her" "temptation" *Title "Deus Ex" main title by Alexander Brandon of Straylight Productions ______________________ ... exclusively for Ion Storm ©2000 ... ------------------ "what is your cause, and who do you obey?" *Training Traing session for Ion Storm's "Deus Ex" -Alexander Brandon Straylight Productions ©2000 *Tunnels % s o o n ! ! ! ... % *UNATCO *+-DEUS EX-+* By Michiel van de Bos Composed by Michiel van de Bos MCA@QUICKNET.NL 2 - For Ambient#2 3 - For Action 4 - For Conversation *UNATCOReturn *Vandenberg Bastianelli Productions *VersaLife sitting by the lake with External links Deus Ex (Game Of The Year Edition Soundtrack) on Discogs Category:Deus Ex